


Misunderstanding

by marytalouise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Eren ever hears is how close Erwin and Levi are. Little does Eren know, Levi truly loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

Eren was out for a stroll around Castle Utgard; he had a rare day off as many of the Survey Corps were preparing for the expedition beyond the walls. He took a deep breath, filling his longs with the air that surrounded the castle. It held freshness to it he hadn’t once experienced during training, and he wondered why. The ground below him was covered in soft grass, that hid the sound of his footsteps, and as he looked to the sky, he marveled at how well it contrasted with the deep blue sky.

 _I wish Levi could see this,_ he thought. And just like that, Eren’s good mood evaporated. He remembered the rumors flying around the Corps, remembered that he _loved_ one superior, and was jealous of another.

Eren was about to round a corner, when he stopped at the sound of voices.

“… Levi definitely isn’t like that,” a deep voice muttered. Eren knew that voice, the voice of Auruo Bossard.

A soft sigh followed the statement. “You don’t know people as well as you think you do, Auruo. Everyone knows he and Erwin are practically together…” Petra Ral’s voice trailed off as Eren stepped away, turning back the way he’d came.

His fists clenched in anger, as he stomped his way back to a castle door entrance. Auruo and Petra were some of the legion’s scouts closest to Levi. If they even thought about how Erwin and Levi were together, how could he not believe them? Not only that, he’d been told about how Erwin had saved Levi from a criminal life. Who wouldn’t get attached, after something like that?

That aside, why would Levi like him either? He was a moody, titan-shifting, stubborn teenager.

As Eren entered the castle, he lifted a hand to his face, hoping to wipe the sudden tiredness from his eyes. He froze as Levi’s quiet, but commanding voice floated down the hall to his ears.

He heard, what sounded like, Hanji’s laugh. As Eren approached cautiously, he slipped off his boots, eliminating the sound of footsteps as he came to Hanji’s office door.

Levi’s voice was frustrated, but clear, and Eren could hear every word through the closed door.

“Shut up, shitty four-eyes. You aren’t helping, and I need to know how to tell him that I love him! I have no idea how to go about this.”

Eren’s breath caught in his throat, and he listened intently.

“Levi! It isn’t hard, just say it! I’m sure he’ll understand. I’m positive he feels the same way.” Hanji’s voice was excited, but Eren felt his heart shatter into pieces.

 _Hanji, too? Even after I confided in her…?_ He thought.

He stumbled down into the recesses of the castle, where his quarters were located. The dungeon like floor was uncomfortably quiet, and after a few minutes of the silence, Eren decided he couldn’t take it anymore.

He ran up the steps, and out to where the maneuver gear was kept. There, he signed out his own equipment, and rushed to the patch of trees that served as training area for the maneuver gear. As soon as he was close enough, he released the cables and began training.

The quiet _shh_ of the cables being released and pulled kept the quiet at bay, and the concentration it took not to run into a tree kept Eren’s mind occupied.

He worked until the light of the sun began fading, and his muscles had become as sore as he could ever remember them being. He allowed himself to float to the floor, exhaustion causing his legs to become shaky.

Eren stumbled, hitting something fleshy, but hard. Eren looked up in surprise from his hunched over position; he hadn’t even noticed anyone watching, and then froze.

His blue-green eyes were connected with cold grey ones – the eyes of the corporal.

Suddenly his exhaustion took a back seat to the adrenaline that was flooding his body at the close proximity of Levi.

Eren stepped back hurriedly, stumbling on his still unsteady legs. Levi’s arms reached out to steady Eren, and Eren shook off the support. “I-I’m very sorry, sir,” Eren stuttered.

Levi sighed. “Calm down, Eren, it’s alright.”

Eren blinked in shock. _He called me Eren?_

Eren straightened up, legs a bit more stable. “Is there something you need, sir?”

Levi stared at the training trees, ignoring Eren’s question and asking one of his own. “How long have you been training?”

Eren thought back. He’d come out here just before lunch, and it was almost dinner time now. “Seven hours, sir.”

Levi’s eyes seemed to widen fractionally. “When was the last time you ate?”

Eren’s voice lowered with the expectation of a reprimand from the corporal. “Breakfast, sir.”

To his complete shock, the corporal just sighed quietly and turned on his heel. At the lack of footsteps behind him, Levi turned to face Eren. “Come on, Jaeger. We’re getting you some food.”

Eren almost objected, thinking it was too early for everyone to be eating, but thought better of it.

He followed Levi’s small figure in the twilight, the silence stretching between them, but it wasn’t charged with awkwardness. Instead, it felt almost comforting to Eren. Eren kept his eyes roaming between the floor and Levi’s back. He wanted to reach out and touch him, but didn’t dare. Especially since Levi was planning to confess to Erwin.

They arrived in the commons room, and as Eren had suspected, they were alone. Levi motioned for Eren to sit at one of the tables, and he obeyed quietly, starting when Levi returned with a warm piece of bread, cheese and water for Eren, and a cup of coffee for himself.

Levi sat directly across from Eren, and Eren felt the weight of Levi’s gaze on him. Although he thought he was hungry, he didn’t think he could eat with Levi staring.

“Is something wrong, Eren?”

There it was again, his name. Eren shook his head, and tore off a piece of the roll, savoring the freshness of it.

Soon, he was finished and Levi had downed the last of his drink of choice.

“Sir, may I be excused? I’m exhausted.”

Levi nodded, before adding, “I’ll accompany you.”

“Sir, that really isn’t-“ Eren’s voice cut off at look Levi was giving him, and instead he nodded curtly.

Again, silence accompanied them as they made their way to Eren’s room, but this time it _was_ charged, and if Eren didn’t know better, he’d say that Levi seemed anxious. As Eren stepped into his cell, Levi followed and Eren stared in confusion.

“Go ahead and lie down, Eren. I just need to talk to you about something first.”

Eren nodded, self consciously undressing to his underwear, before slipping on pants made of a soft material.

Eren crawled under the covers, and stared in shock as Levi sat on the edge of his bed.

“Eren, I have something to say,” Levi said, seriously. “So listen carefully, because I won’t repeat myself.”

Eren nodded, wide-eyed.

“Eren, how do you feel about me?”

Eren’s cheeks warmed and the ghost of a smile seemed to grace Levi’s lips. “I can infer from the state of your cheeks, the answer to my question.”

Eren was mortified. He wanted nothing more than to hide under the covers and sleep, but his body was frozen.

Levi sighed, and ran his hand through his hair absent mindedly. In the recess of Eren’s mine, the part that was hopelessly attracted to Levi took note of the unusual gesture, but his immediate attention was on Levi’s words.

“I love you,” Levi spoke softly, eyes boring into Eren’s.

Eren’s heartbeat sped up and he stared. “Um, sir..?”

Levi sighed again. He was doing a lot of that tonight. “What is it?”

“Are you practicing with me?”

For once, Levi seemed to lose his composure, showing shock. “Practicing?”

“For your confession to Erwin… I heard you talking with Hanji…”

Levi glared. “You obviously didn’t hear the whole thing. Erwin is like a brother, he’s the reason I’m here now. Nothing more than that- if I was really into him, do you think I’d be here with you?”

Eren stuttered, “B-but, I heard you-“

His sentence was cut off by Levi’s rough kiss. After Eren started to respond, Levi pulled back, and then laid another, more gentle, kiss on Eren’s lips.

He laid Eren back down then looked away, telling Eren the entire story of his and Hanji’s discussion, but when he looked back, Eren’s eyes were closed. His breathing was deep, and even, and a small smile shone on his lips.

Levi sighed once more, muttering, “Are you fucking kidding me, shitty brat…” Although he said that, he laid down slowly next to Eren, who immediately moved closer, and fell into a relaxed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
